


All Over You

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Top Steve Harrington, billy and steve have fun hot tub times, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove and steve harrington, butt plug, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: Steve couldn’t stop staring at Billy tonight though, invited over for a pool party at Tommy’s house. They’d gotten ready together, each of them showing up in their swim trunks, making their way to the hot tub the second they saw it.





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun time. Hot tubs and stuff.

They didn’t expect it to happen like this, sure, it happened a lot but most of the time they were in the comfort of their homes, or at least their own cars. But here they were, overwhelmed with need at a stupid fucking party at Tommy H’s house.  They were out at this point, and everyone knew it, and probably judged them for it. They didn’t care though, because  _ finally,  _ they were happy. 

 

Steve couldn’t stop staring at Billy tonight though, invited over for a pool party at Tommy’s house. They’d gotten ready together, each of them showing up in their swim trunks, making their way to the hot tub the second they saw it. They’d spent about fifteen minutes in there already, successfully kicking everyone else out just by their presence apparently. It’s not like they minded though, people could stay the fuck away for all they cared. Billy leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek, relatively innocently. 

 

“You look so good.” Billy whispered softly, kissing along Steves jaw, nipping just a little bit. 

 

“Jesus,  _ Billy.”  _ Steve whispered, groaning as Billy’s lips finally reached his own. He let himself melt into the kiss, graciously accepting the attention Billy was paying him. He knew they were in public, but Billy had a big thing about PDA. 

 

When they finally came out, he wanted everyone to fucking know that Steve Harrington, the  _ King Steve _ , was his. It wasn’t uncommon for Steve to show up at school with a neck marked to hell. Steve couldn’t lie about it though, he fucking loved it. Sure, people probably thought it was trashy. But here’s the thing, he’s got a great fucking boyfriend who can’t keep his hands off of him. That alone was enough to make Steve walk around school without a care in the fucking world, not caring for a second what people thought. 

 

It got even better though when Steve finally got confident enough to start marking Billy. Billy had an addiction to being claimed as much as he liked to claim. The blonde would walk around school proudly displaying the remnants of the night before. Most of the time, he’d ask Steve to leave a particularly dark bruise on the column of his neck, right in the middle for everyone to see, and Steve would do so every time. Steve knew that’s exactly where this encounter was heading, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

He could feel Billy smirk against his lips, dipping his tongue inside Steve’s mouth. The action solicited another happy groan from the brunette, he wanted  _ more. _ As if Billy could read his mind, he pulled away from Steve and smirked, looking around at his surroundings. There were people milling around, and more than a few in the pool, but all in all, it was pretty sparsely populated in the area near the hot tub, and pretty much everyone else was drunk. Steve and Billy had a beer each, but nothing crazy. They had Steve’s house to themselves that night, and typically liked to be sober during those encounters where they could be as loud as they want. 

 

“Fuck, Steve.” Billy whispered before sliding on to Steve’s lap and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. He began to grind down on his boyfriend the second he got on his lap, surely just to tease Steve. The brunette groaned as Billy worked against the water to bring himself down on Steve’s lap, grinding over his dick just right. Billy let his lips be found by Steve’s, letting him in. He carefully removed one of his hands from Steve’s neck and placed it low on his hip, making sure his fingertips just barely rested inside Billy’s shorts. 

 

“Want you, want you now.” Billy panted, kissing Steve deeper and grinding against Steve’s rock hard cock through their trunks. 

 

“You’re getting me hard Billy, in  _ public.” _ He groaned, bringing his other hand to rest on Billy’s other hip. 

 

“Nobody can tell baby, I promise.” Billy smirked, and started to moving harder against Steve. 

 

“But we can’t do this here, people will see.” Steve whimpered, Billy’s lips sucking a mark just below Steve’s jaw. 

 

“So? Who gives fuck. I want you inside me.” Billy growled, shoving his hand further down his shorts and guiding it to his ass. 

 

“You--what?” He asked, his eyes wild, convinced Billy had absolutely lost his mind. 

 

The blonde continued to press kisses all over Steve’s neck before his next proposition. “Just, slide my shorts down in the back, and yours down in the front, and I’ll just position myself over your  _ huge _ cock and ride you”. 

 

“Fuck,  _ Billy,  _ you’re gonna fucking kill me.” The older teen whispered. 

 

“What do you say?” Billy’s smirk was a mile wide at this point. 

 

“I-- I don’t--know.” Steve stuttered, eyes fluttering closed as Billy left another mark on his shoulder. 

 

“Put your hand down my trunks, It’ll change your mind.” Billy punctuated with a particularly deep grind. 

 

Steve did as his boyfriend asked, moving his hand down the back of his trunks, his hand grazing the perfect globes of Billy’s ass before running his hand down between the two. Steve’s cock was painfully hard, desperate even. 

 

Steve’s breath caught in his chest as he continued to run his hand down the center of Billy’s ass until he reached his puckered entrance. His fingers wrapped around the shaped silicone, finding Billy was wearing the largest butt plug the two of them owned, his perfect asshole stretched around it.

 

“Oh, my fucking  _ god.” _ Steve groaned his hand unwavering as his stared wildly at Billy. 

 

“You like that? I’ve had it in  _ all  _ fucking night.” Billy growled, nipping at Steve’s neck. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve whispered, continuing to run his hands around the plug. It meant Billy was already stretched and prepped, so Steve could immediately start fucking him.

 

“You should take it out and  _ fuck me _ .” Billy bit out, sucking a mark on the column of Steve’s neck. 

 

“Yes. Yes.  _ Yes.”  _ Steve groaned, sliding down Billy’s trunks to just below his perfect ass. The blonde worked to get Steve’s trunks down, letting his rock hard cock spring free. 

 

Steve carefully pulled out the plug, dropping it out the side of the hot tub, not giving a single fuck. He watched Billy shiver from the loss, the sight absolutely  _ sinful.  _

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.” Steve groaned, pumping his cock a few times before lining it up with Billy’s needy hole. 

 

The blonde’s eyes rolled back as Steve began to push in, inch by inch. “Fuck, how are you still so tight for me.” Steve groaned, finally bottoming out inside Billy, whimpering as he clenched around Steve’s length. 

 

Billy situated himself, rewrapping his hands around Steve’s neck and moving ever so slightly. He pressed a needy kiss to the brunette’s lips, allowing Steve to begin to thrust up into him. 

 

“Fuck, Steve, Jesus you’re so fucking big, baby.” He whispered, dropping his head to the crook of Steve’s neck. 

 

“You should know that by now, Hargrove.” Steve smirked, thrusting as deep as he possibly could, pulling a gasp from Billy’s lips as he hit his prostate dead on. 

 

“Shut the fuck-- oh god,  _ there.”  _ He whimpered, causing Steve’s thrusts to speed up, the water splashing just a little bit around them.  

 

Steve stopped talk and focused on taking Billy apart. The blonde began to bring himself down on Steve’s thrusts, soft pants escaping his lips. 

 

Steve knew Billy was close by the way he started breathing, it was always his tell. He dug his blunt nails into Steve’s back, scratching as Steve hit that bundle of nerves inside of him over and over again. 

 

“Shit, you’re gonna make me come untouched, pretty boy.” Billy stuttered, clenching tighter than ever around Steve. 

 

“Fuck Billy—I’m  _ fuck,  _ coming.” Steve groaned, his orgasm taking over every nerve in his body, his release spilling into Billy’s tight, hot heat. 

 

“Fuck, I _love_ when you fill me up.” Billy cried out, albeit softly, Steve still knew he was coming. He kissed Billy through it, the blonde shaking at the force of the orgasm.  They stayed like that for a few moments, laughing and kissing each other. 

 

“You can do that anytime you want.” Steve laughed breathlessly, letting Billy carefully pull off of him. 

 

“I have to wring out my fucking shorts.” Billy laughed, looking down at the water before slipping them off and rinsing them with disdain. 

 

“Gross.” Steve chuckled. 

 

“Says the guy that just came inside me.” Billy teased with a devilish smirk. 

 

“Good point.” Steve blushed, watching Billy pull his shorts back on. 

 

“That was fucking amazing.” Billy laughed, kissing Steve’s cheek.  

 

“Like I said, anytime you want, baby. Because yes, that was amazing.” He grinned, pulling Billy close. 

 

“Let’s get out of here, this party fucking sucks and I’m not nearly done with you.” Steve whispered, kissing the top of Billy’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as heart-eyes-harrington


End file.
